


Every Moment I Can Keep Dreaming Because You Are There For Me

by waterparkjunheepark



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but they aren't really there, i love these two so much, i'm so sorry for making you suffer, oh my poor baby hwanwoong, protect smol bean woong, the others are mentioned - Freeform, youngjo is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterparkjunheepark/pseuds/waterparkjunheepark
Summary: Once again, Hwanwoong tells himself. I'll get it right this time.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Every Moment I Can Keep Dreaming Because You Are There For Me

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys so much and i can't get enough of them please love them too

Hwanwoong breathes in. He can feel his sweat trickling down his neck and back, he can feel the burn in his muscles all the way to his core, he can hear the white noise in the background almost drown out the music that he is dancing to. 

The room is empty, the lights lit and the music playing. The other members have already went to the dorm, tired and aching from an entire day of practicing their new choreography. Still, Hwanwoong continues to dance, determined to perfect his routine before taking a rest. His knees almost give out as he practices his dance routine once more, discontent with his movements.

The music ends, and Hwanwoong stumbles to the floor, huffing and puffing to try and regain his breath. _I can do better,_ Hwanwoong tells himself, I _swear I'll do better._ He gets up once again to prepare the music and himself.

_Again,_ Hwanwoong tells himself, as he stares at his reflection. The image he sees is a man poised, passionate, and cointaining determination in his eyes. _Again,_ Hwanwoong repeats to himself .

He practices once, twice, ten more times. 

The song ends and Hwanwoong falls to the ground. He looks over to the wall. 

The clock reads _1:32_ , more than an hour past midnight.

He ignores the time and his fatigue, laboured breaths coming from his parted lips. He throws an arm over his eyes and calms his breathing. After a few moments, when his breathing is almost back to normal, Hwanwoong stands. He stands, even though his wobbly knees are almost unable to support his weight, his t-shirt is drenched in sweat from the hard work that the he did for the entire evening.

_Once again,_ Hwanwoong tells himself, even though his body is ready to drop , and a black spot is growing in his vision. His muscles ache, his limbs feel like heavy lead and each movement makes him want to fall to the ground and not get up until the next two days. _Once again,_ Hwanwoong repeats to himself. _I'll get it right this time._

He starts the music and goes to his position once again, his fingers shaking and feet aching.

Hwanwoong dances. 

Halfway through the song, Hwanwoong's body finally gives out after being put through the rigorous training and stress that the boy goes under everytime they have a new comeback.

He gasps in pain, ears ringing from the impact of his head hitting the floor. His elbow hurts too, as it served as the cushion for his fall. Hwanwoong cradles his elbow with his free hand, the tingle of an electric-like current stabbing its way to his shoulder rapidly. He bites his lip, tears welling up in his eyes as he tries to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He blinks rapidly at the ceiling in an attempt to dry his eyes. Eventually, the pain gets the better of him and his brows furrow together as he cries and sobs into the empty practice room. He brings his hands up to his face and hides behind them, sobs getting considerably louder as it goes, his chest constricts and expands rapidly, hiccuping and trying to take deep breaths at the same time.

_I'm sorry,_ he says, though directed to no one in particular. Hwanwoong shuts his eyes tightly, hoping to at least hold back a few drops of salty tears. I _'ll do better next time, I promise. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm so so sorry that I'm such a disappointment. I'm sorry I'm so sorrypleasedon'tleavemealoneidon'twanttob-_

"Woong?" A voice calls from the door. Hwanwoong only curls up further, trying to will himself into disappearing. 

"Woongie-ah?" The voice calls once again, now laced with concern, as soft pitter-patters of steps sound towards Hwanwoong. 

"Go away," Hwanwoong croaks out. His voice sounds broken even to his ears, and it makes him cry even more with the thought of the other person in the room seeing him like this, like a weak, brittle, imperfect little boy who can't even handle his own problems right.

Hwanwoong hears the peron kneel next to him, moving around so softly that it makes Hwanwoong want to cry even more becuse he's not worth it. A hand reaches out to grasp his arm and Hwanwoong flinches violently, trying to shake away the touch.

"Hey, hey, hey," the voice whispers softly near Hwanwoong. "It's okay, it's okay, it's just me, just Youngjo." Hwanwoong opens his eyes minutely, crying and sniffling even more now that he knows that Youngjo has seen him in this state. He is manoeuvred into a sitting position with his face pressed to the space between Youngjo's neck and shoulder, and Youngjo carefully takes his arms so that it's wrapped around his torso. Hwanwoong clutches at Youngjo's shirt and inhales his scent that never fails to make him calm down. 

Hwanwoong can feel long fingers running through his hair, tender kisses being pressed to his hair, and warmth all around him, curling around him protectively all at the same time and Hwanwoong breaks down all over again because it's too much and he can't believe that all of this is meant for him because he's just a broken little boy and he can't possibly be worth all of _this_. 

Youngjo hums a tune, relaxing and soothing and comforting all mixed together, and presses a kiss on top of the smaller boy's head. He swipes sweat-slicked hair away from Hwanwoong's forehead and presses a soft kiss there, too, because he's always loved showing his affections through skin contact. 

They sit there for a few moments, silent except for the sniffles and hiccups that Hwanwoong is still giving out and Youngjo's quiet humming of the tune that he's composed just for Hwanwoong. 

"I'm sorry," Youngjo hears Hwanwoong break the silence they've fallen into to mumble almost inaudibly from where he's tucked against Youngjo's body. He's still crying, but it's better now, at least, compared to when Youngjo found him.

"Hm? What was that, Woong?" Youngjo hums while burying his nose in Hwanwoong's hair. 

"I'm sorry," he repeats, louder this time, to Youngjo. Hwanwoong feels the other shift, hands stopping in their tracks to cup his face and gently tilt his head up to look at Youngjo instead. He refuses to meet the older's gaze, opting to look down and unwounding his arms from the hug to fiddle with his fingers. 

"Hey, Woongie, look at me," Youngjo demands softly. He caresses the other boy's cheeks with his hand, pressing another kiss to his forehead for a second. Hwanwoong hesitates, unsure if he wants to meet Youngjo's eyes with his puffy and red ones. It's a light kiss to his nose that finally makes him look up to Youngjo. 

"Why are you sorry?" Youngjo asks Hwanwoong slowly. Hwanwoong buries his face into the crook of Youngjo's neck again, clutching the older's shirt tightly. Youngjo, on the other hand, places his hands on the back of the smaller's head and the small of his back. He starts peppering soft kisses against Hwanwoong's hair again, rubbing soothing circles in his back. 

"I..." Hwanwoong trails off, unsure. "I'm sorry b-because I can't get the moves right, and- and if I can't get it right then how can I help the others when I'm so useless and a disappointment-- am I-- am I really worth it, hyung? Am I not just dragging down our group? I'm such a failure and I don't deserve you guys."

Youngjo only hums, carding his hand through Hwanwoong's hair.

There are a few beats of silence before Youngjo breaks it with a question. "Do you really think that, Woongie?" 

Hwanwoong doesn't respond, still trying to calm his breathing.

"For me, I don't think that any of those are true. You're a brave and a kind-hearted person, Woongie-ah. You always help us when we have problems with our dancing, you stay up until late at night to accompany me in composing songs, you help Seoho and Keonhee with their singing, you support Geonhak whenever his self-esteem falls, and you always encourage Dongju to be more confident with his skills instead of dismissing them." Youngjo looks at the dancer in his arms and smiles. "That doesn't sound like a pushover to me. It sounds like a great soul who cares so much for others and doesn't have a single speck of selfishness in them."

Hwanwoong shakes his head, not believing the other's words. Youngjo only smiles, pressing another kiss to Hwanwoong's forehead. He lets the air settle around them, letting the melody wash over their bodies to calm themselves. 

"Let's go," Youngjo tells the smaller boy after the hiccups fade to nothing. He gently encourages him to stand up and take a seat on a chair nearby. When Hwanwoong is seated properly and not in danger of falling, Youngjo makes his way around the room, tidying up quickly to get back to Hwanwoong faster. After checking that everything was in place, he makes his way to the seated boy, patting his head and placing a kiss on the top of his hair. Youngjo kneels to meet Hwanwoong's eyes which are cast downward and gently patting away the moisture on the boy's cheeks with the back of his hand and the other cupping a smaller hand.

He helps Hwanwoong stand up. 

Youngjo takes one last look at the clock while curling an arm around Hwanwoong's waist to support him. _1:43_ a.m.

They leave the room together, basking in each other's presence, Youngjo pressing a switch to turn off the light. The room was plunged into darkness, but retaining the warmth of the love of the two males making their way to their dormitories.

_ You may think that you are flawed, but that's okay because I'm ready to spend the rest of my life convincing you that you are perfect, and that you are worth loving. I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> i, uh, hope you enjoyed? thank you for taking the time to read this fic of mine.
> 
> constructive criticism is very much welcome!
> 
> the title is from A.C.E's song If You Heard.


End file.
